this ain't a fuckin singalong
by wordbends
Summary: There are vibrators. It is great for everyone involved. — Sasuke/Kiba.


**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
**dedication**: to some jerk named les that I like  
**notes**: literally porn for porn's sake

**title**: this ain't a fuckin singalong  
**summary**: There are vibrators. It is great for everyone involved. — Sasuke/Kiba.

—

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba's mouth is red and wet around the vibrator. He's on his knees, one palm ground down against the crotch of his jeans. It's the most obscene thing Sasuke's ever seen, because he can see where the vibrator is hitting the back of Kiba's throat, can see the dip where it presses into his skin, stretching out against his vocal cords. He's gonna sound _wrecked_ tomorrow, the scrap and rasp harsh the next day just like it always is when Kiba sucks dick.

Sasuke's hands curl into fists at his sides. He can't decide if he wants to pull the fucking vibrator out of Kiba's throat or push it down farther, see how deep Kiba can take it. It's past his larynx, now—where the fuck is his gag reflex, Sasuke fucking _hates_ him—and then Kiba moans, fucking _moans_.

Kiba moans like a goddamn porn star with a vibrator down his throat and a hand in his jeans, and Sasuke's decision is made for him.

He's across the room in two strides, palm curling around the sharp jut of Kiba's chin, slides the vibrator out of his friend's mouth with a slick _pop_.

"Never again," Sasuke snarls through his teeth. Kiba's shit-eating grin rubs him all the wrong ways, says _make me, take me, fuck me, use me until I can't walk_.

"Never again, what? Sasu-chan, use your words," he says, and then Sasuke's unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out of his boxers. He's painfully hard, always fucking is when Kiba's mouth is involved.

"Suck," he rasps.

"Fuck you, too," Kiba grins, and the dichotomy of it makes Sasuke want to hurt him. Makes him want to—

Sasuke's mind near whites out when Kiba gets his mouth on his dick. Air hisses through his teeth, and he looks down, watches the way Kiba's lips stretch around him. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and the other—_fuck_ him, the other is pumping in sharp-fast inside Kiba's jeans.

"Don't fuckin' touch yourself," Sasuke growls. He can't fucking take that, can't fucking watch that because he'll die, he will actually die from the sight of Kiba jacking himself. It's done it for him before, and it'll do it again, but right now Sasuke wants to spread Kiba out and _wreck_ him.

He lets himself fuck into Kiba's mouth hard three times. The pleasure is so all-consuming that his eyes roll back in his head, but Sasuke has self-control, and—

The vibrator's still buzzing on the floor between Kiba's legs.

Sasuke pulls out of Kiba's mouth fast, too fast, and teeth catch. Pain hits him behind the eyes, and he almost whites out again. Fuck this kid's mouth, he's gonna fuckin' shoot all over him later just for that.

Kiba's panting. "Fuck, Sasuke, no, c'mere, come back here, not done, I want, I _want_—"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, I don't _care_ what you want," Sasuke says. "Get your fucking pants off and turn over."

Kiba _mewls_, like Sasuke's torn the sound right out of him, and Sasuke likes that, likes that he can turn Kiba into this incoherent inhuman thing rolling his hips down against the floor, desperate for friction.

"You slut," Sasuke says under his breath. "Look at you, fuckin' begging for it, aren't you?"

Kiba nods, fast, mindless.

"Got any lube?"

Kiba shakes his head, no, no, and he the unspoken words hang in the air _don't leave me like don't you fuckin leave me like this_. Sasuke heaves a sigh. "Gonna have to use spit. Open your mouth."

Kiba does.

The vibrator slides down Kiba's throat easy. It buzzes hard in his hand and fuck, this should not be this hot, watching silicone slide into the depths of Kiba's body. He's watched his cock do the same, but it's different with the vibrator: it's lurid pink, past Kiba's lips, and Sasuke rolls it slow, thoughtful. The vibration shakes through Kiba, through his teeth. Sasuke reaches down, wraps a hand around Kiba's jugular just to see if he can feel the buzz through the skin.

He can.

Kiba's making choked-off aborted little noises, the kind he makes when he's gonna cum so hard he sees stars.

Just for that, Sasuke pulls the vibrator out of Kiba's mouth. It's shiny with spit, but it's not good enough. Never good enough. Sasuke slides three fingers into that goddamn fucking mouth, lets Kiba suck (and he's so hard, all the blood in his body is in his fucking dick, if he doesn't cum he's gonna lose it forever) for just long enough to soak them.

"Hips up," Sasuke orders. "Don't touch yourself, you slut, I told you already. Spread your needs."

Kiba whines, and the sound goes straight to Sasuke's dick. Incoherent Kiba is Sasuke's favourite Kiba: when he can't even form words, brain too scattered to even think. But even so, Kiba does exactly what he's told—on all fours, hips up, knees apart. It makes his ass look phenomenal.

And fuck foreplay anyway.

Sasuke presses a single finger into the tight pucker of Kiba's ass. It's tight and hot inside and Sasuke, Sasuke's fucked girls, but there is _nothing_ like how Kiba is. _Nothing_. He's not sure which one of them moans first.

Either way, it's enough for Sasuke to withdraw his finger and replace it with the vibrator.

Kiba fucking _howls_. Sasuke fucks it with him slowly. Inch by inch, the vibrator sinks inside him.

"Sasuke, fuck—fuck me, fuck, don't fuckin'—I'm gonna—let me—"

Sasuke jerks the vibrator sharply with a flick of his wrist, not caring if Kiba's going to die or not. All he says is "Don't cum."

"Can't—fuckin' hate you, fuckin—"

Another flick of his wrist, and Kiba's eyes roll back in his head. He comes apart beneath Sasuke, shaking to the ends of all of himself. He's never seen anything quite so fascinating.

Fucking Kiba, man.

Literally. Ha.

And later, Sasuke will fuck him open on the floor, rugburn on both of Kiba's knees, and they will hate themselves and each other.

It is great for everyone involved.

—

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_.


End file.
